


More Than Just Friends

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: "Do you want truthful or supportive?" She asked"Let's try truthful," Miranda stated.Miranda and Andy embark on an unlikely friendship, although they both know they are more than just friends.





	More Than Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a photo prompt I placed on the Facebook MirAndy Page. I just love it when I prompt myself.  
As Always, I don't own the characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox.

Andy knew she was more than just friends with Miranda Priestly and yet she knew neither of them was ready to admit it. She couldn't see a moment where she'd find the courage to bare her heart to the woman.

It had started innocently enough. They had quite literally bumped into each other one Sunday as she was jogging in Central Park and as the twins giggled and she blushed and fumbled over her apology, Miranda's hands sat on her hips, steadying her before raising, almost unconsciously, to brush the hair from her face as she offered her a ghost of a smile.

As if remembering herself, Miranda took three quick steps back and her lips pursed.

Andy also took a step back and wiped the beads of sweat off her temple with her forearm. Offering the twins a muted goodbye she spun on her heel and started jogging away.

She didn't get far before she was bowled over, grazing her palms and knees as she tried to cushion her fall. Hot canine breath settled against her neck and licked at the skin.

Andy groaned. "Patricia, off!" She tried to dislodge the large dog who's paws pinned her facedown on the floor. Andy heard the three sets of feet approaching quickly and Patricia's weight was pulled off her. She hissed as pain radiated through her right wrist as she tried to push herself up. She eased herself on to her butt and held her wrist close against her chest unwilling to look at the three Priestly's.

"Andréa, I..." Miranda stalled. "...are you hurt?"

"I think my wrist took the brunt of my fall," Andy revealed. "God, I hope it's not broken, that last thing I need is additional medical expenses on top of everything else."

Miranda frowned and took charge, pulling out the cell she barked into it. "Roy, pick up Cara and bring the car around to the Inventor's gate." She disconnected and handed Patricia's lead to Caroline. "Since Cassidy cannot be trusted to keep Patricia in check, it falls onto you, I need you to wrap Patricia's lead around your hand no less than three times." She looked at Cassidy and shook her head. "Just help your sister should Patricia become a handful, Cassidy."

"But mom, it wasn't my fault. Patricia..." Cassidy tried to argue.

Miranda held a finger up. "Not one more word. We shall speak of this later."

After their arrival at the hospital E.R, Andy was handed a sheath of paperwork to complete. She knew that trying to fill it out would be a chore and grew frustrated as she struggled left-handed. This eased when Miranda snatched the paperwork from her hands and filled it in quickly for her, barely asking her any questions, except to confirm she lived at the same address and had no insurance. This stunned Andy, but what surprised her the most was when asked for payment details, she saw Miranda had indicated payment should be taken from her bank account.

Her gasp must have been audible as Miranda glanced up at her and waved her hand airily. "This was partly my fault and I am aware that not all jobs, unlike Runway, provide certain benefits."

There it was, the slight allusion that she would have been better to have remained at Runway. It was only a matter of time.

Andy turned her head away and stared at the wall to stop herself from blurting about what a huge mistake she had made by leaving Miranda.

Miranda shifted in the hard plastic chair as if she wished to say something but did not know how to begin.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for an hour until Andy was called through leaving Miranda alone.

It took three hours to get through X-ray, have it confirmed her wrist was broken and then have it placed in a bright blue cast. When she stepped back into the waiting room, Andy didn't expect to see Miranda still waiting, and yet, she was still sat in the uncomfortable chair, tapping her fingers on the armrest impatiently with an empty Starbucks cup sat on the floor beside her well-heeled foot.

Miranda's lips twitched again as she eyed the blue plaster cast held between the folds of the sling that had been provided. "Not quite cerulean." She murmured as she stood and bent for the empty coffee cup.

Andy's eyes landed on the shapely form of Miranda's pert ass and closed her eyes. The pain medication given to her had left her feeling a little out of it and the only thought running through her mind was how she wanted to bite the firm peach hovering in front of her. Her bottom lip worked between her teeth and she bit down on it and whimpered. It wasn't the first time Miranda had affected her in such a way, Andy had admitted it to herself once she left Runway and the editor continued to haunt her dreams.

Catching the whimper, Miranda spun on her heel and stepped towards her. "Come, Andréa. Roy has been waiting this last hour and it is time to get you home and settled."

"No, I don't wanna." Andy whimpered.

"To the townhouse then? You shall say with us until I know you can manage on your own." Miranda suggested.

"No" Andy stated softly. "I should just...I'll call..."

"Come, we'll get pizza on the way back." Miranda held her free hand out and when Andy didn't take it, she huffed. She moved closer still and took Andy's good hand to lead her from the E.R. "I will not be defied, Andréa. This is one of those times I will not let you just walk away from me."

Their trip to the townhouse was completed in silence with Roy's presence at the front of the car acting as a barrier for the open conversation that was needed to clear the air.

Andy felt her eyes falling closed and sighed. It had been a long afternoon after the week from hell chasing around the city for her next big story.

She must have fallen asleep because when she finally woke, she was surrounded by Miranda's signature perfume, her head was resting on a soft pillowy bosom and she could feel the arm wrapped around her securely, keeping her from slipping and potentially hurting herself more. Glancing up, under her eyelashes, she saw the softness held in the depths of Miranda's eyes. Her mouth was relaxed, with no sign of distaste or displeasure. It was as if the day had brought an easy acceptance of one another.

Andy stayed with Miranda and the twins for three days and it was over these days that a friendship of sorts had developed as Miranda helped her manage to handle things one-handed.

Miranda had surprised her by showing her how different she was at home compared with Runway. It was like she was an entirely different woman and it caused Andy's heart to clench painfully. The gentleness Miranda showed Cassidy and Caroline was occasionally directed at her, especially when she struggled to do something straightforward like brushing her hair.

On the second evening, having a large steak placed in front of her, Miranda saw her concern and stood beside her to cut the perfectly cooked meat into easily manageable, bite-sized portions. The same gesture was applied to the golden roasted potatoes before she moved around the table to sit opposite her.

Caroline and Cassidy were clearly as gobsmacked by the gesture as she was, but Andy took the time to appreciate it. It wasn't like she could just hold the Prime Ribeye between her fingers and gnaw on it like a savage. If would certainly be deemed offensive by the elegant older woman sat opposite her.

They spoke during the evenings before the book arrived and Andy made her way to the guest bedroom opposite Miranda's. They talked about art, literature, music and travel. One particularly heated debate on the current political climate under the Trump administration found them laughing together as Andy called the President Adolf Twitter and Cheeto Führer. It was only the click of Emily's heels on the marble tiles of the grand foyer that brought them back to the present with Andy bidding the editor a quiet goodnight and slipping up the back stairs soundlessly so Emily didn't see her.

Once Andy left the townhouse and was back in her empty apartment, she tried to get on with her life as best she could and yet it seemed like something was missing.

She knew what it was.

Miranda had somehow gotten under her skin even more but she did not want to push herself into the editor's well-ordered life any more than she already had.

It was Miranda who breached the distance. After three days at home, Andy was woken by her cell phone.

Upon answering with a sleepy greeting, she caught Miranda's sigh. "Dinner tonight, 6:30 sharp. Do not be late, Andréa." Miranda disconnected and Andy was left wondering what the fuck had just happened.

She turned up for dinner at 6:15 pm carrying a reasonably priced bottle of wine, in as much as it was a little higher priced than her usual choices.

Miranda seemed pleased by the offering and taking the wine bottle set it aside before helping her with her jacket and placing it beside her own in the closet. They moved to the kitchen and Andy glanced around expecting to see the twins.

"They are with their father this weekend," Miranda explained, moving to the oven and pulling out a casserole dish. "I hope you like Beef Stroganoff." She placed a large mound of wild rice on one plate and then a smaller one on another before pouring the thick creamy mushroom sauce with beef over the top.

"What's this about, Miranda?" Andy asked hesitantly. She needed answers, even if that meant questioning the woman who was never questioned.

"I thought, perhaps, we could try to navigate a friendship." Miranda seemed nervous, but that couldn't be right. She was usually so confident and Andy was sure she had people clamouring to be her friend.

"Why me?" Andy asked, digging into the beef Stroganoff easily as Miranda toyed with her small meal.

Miranda poured the red wine she already had breathing. "I enjoyed your company earlier this week. More than I anticipated."

Andy nodded. "Friends?" She queried softly.

"I hope so." Miranda's voice was halting.

"I think I would like that very much." Andy grinned. "It must be something to be able to say your friends with Miranda Priestly."

Miranda chuckled. "Not many people would know, Andréa. This is a very new adventure for me. You would be the first true friend I have had in many years."

"Then I am honoured," Andy stated softly. Watching raptly as Miranda's eyes widened in surprise and then happiness.

The acceptance that had grown over their initial time together, grew further over the months that followed.

If anyone wondered about the relationship growing between the two women, they said nothing, too fearful to face either Miranda's caustic responses or Andy's sarcasm.

They had lunch at least once a week, but often more. These were times where Miranda expounded quite forcefully of the incomparable incompetence that surrounded her, primarily by having Irv as her immediate superior. Andy spoke of her work, her need to prove herself to her new boss and feeling as if she would never get the break she craved.

Their dinners at the townhouse continued too and were filled with talk and laughter. The twins often vied with each other to tell Andy about their days, speaking over one another in their haste while she sat holding in her laughter, and tried to remember all they had told her. She was more successful at this than not, having learned to pay attention while working as Miranda's assistant.

She was brought into the twins lives further. She attended their recitals and occasionally watched them if Miranda was away on Runway business. It was a new development and she cherished the moments they shared.

When Miranda first went on a date with **_him_**, Andy told herself it was ridiculous to be jealous. It wasn't just her that was affected as the dates continued. Patricia growled menacingly as soon as he entered the house while Cassidy and Caroline grew to hate the very sight of the man. It was only concern over upsetting their mom that they remained coldly polite when they crossed paths.

The man was charming enough, if somewhat bland. There was nothing overly charismatic about him and he wasn't that good looking. Andy supposed there had to be other facets to him that she did not see, especially for Miranda to be so captivated by him. What pissed Andy off was that he did not feel the need to get to know the two little girls that held Miranda's heart. He spoke down to them when they met, often using baby talk. The man had promptly dismissed her when they were introduced, and she'd overheard Miranda correcting his perception, as they were leaving for one of their dates, that she was not hired help.

"Do not be absurd. Andréa is not my nanny nor my housekeeper. She is my friend." Andy could almost see Miranda rolling her eyes at the man and grinned.

Andy began to see the man as yet another Stephen, only interested in the trappings that Miranda's position in the world provided and not the woman under the cool exterior she presented to the world.

One night, Andy came to the townhouse at the request of the twins and found Miranda hovering by the front door. She looked disappointed at her appearance and Andy realised she was expecting **_him_**. She was dressed in a beautiful blue knee-length dress that made her eyes pop and Andy found she couldn't be offended by Miranda's clear disappointment at her presence. Watching the woman pace almost majestically, her breath caught. She was so beautiful.

Miranda's cell chimed with an incoming text and as she frowning down at it, her shoulders slumped at whatever she had read.

Andy watched as Miranda shook herself and glanced up to see her still stood there uncertainly.

"Will you pour us some wine while I change into something more comfortable?" Miranda asked.

"White or red?" Andy grinned.

"Whatever you deem acceptable." Miranda smiled. "We'll settle in the family room. I believe my Bobbsey's planned on enticing you into a movie."

"Sounds good." Andy brushed past the older woman and entered the kitchen. She poured two glasses of chilled white wine before moving up the stairs to the family room.

It was hours later, after the twins had gone to bed and they had finished the best part of two bottles of wine, that Miranda opened up about **_him._** It was far more information from Miranda than Andy thought she'd be privy to, but it showed the growing level of trust that had formed between them.

Andy scoffed as Miranda insisted that inadequate sex wasn't the worst thing that could happen in a new relationship. "Yeah, sure." She agreed sarcastically. "He could stand you up thirty minutes after your date was due to start." She reminded. "And as an FYI, texting you, rather than making the effort to call, is a bullshit move."

"Yes, well, he is not the first to have stood me up." Miranda shrugged and hid a yawn behind a delicate hand. "I should head on up to bed. Will you be staying?"

"He needs his head tested," Andy muttered. "I wouldn't treat you like that." Realising Miranda had asked a question, she scrubbed at her face. "Yeah, I doubt it'd be a good idea to cross the city now." She stood and wobbled slightly. "Whoa, head rush."

Miranda glanced at her curiously having caught her words about not treating her that way. "Wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Nope, I would treat you like the Queen you are." Andy laughed to cover her embarrassment. "Oh, jeez. There's the wine talking. Just ignore me, I'm drunker than I thought." She tried to backtrack. The last thing she wanted was to make Miranda uncomfortable. And yet, as she stepped past the editor to head on up to the room that had become hers, Andy could have sworn she saw the hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Andy sensed Miranda following her, and stalling at the door to the guest bedroom, she turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. She caught Miranda gazing at her. Thinking the worst, she closed her eyes and fought against the lump forming in her throat. "G'night, Miranda. Sleep well." Andy didn't sleep a wink that night, wishing she could just tell Miranda how she felt. Early the next morning, she left, leaving a note advising Miranda she had been called into the office.

Her early morning escape from the townhouse was never mentioned. They continued to have lunch, although not as frequently. Dinner plans were pencilled in only to be cancelled due to work. The one thing Andy refused to do though was to let the twins down. She still went to their recitals, standing at the back of the auditorium, even when Miranda had secured the seat by her side. She let the twins see her, acknowledged them with a thumbs up and left once they had performed but not without leaving them a text to tell them how great they had been or organising flowers to be sent.

Miranda started to question the distance growing between them, but Andy just didn't know what to tell her. It came between them and Miranda grew hurt and then angry in turn.

One of their lunch dates saw Miranda needling her intently, trying to coax answers from her, but in doing so, and reintroducing Andy to La Priestly, the Devil in Prada, Andy stood quickly, tossed her napkin down and told the older woman to go fuck herself before storming out.

Part of her just wanted to shake Miranda and ask how she could be so blind not to see the love she held for her.

Alone in her bed that night, Andy let herself cry. She had been accepted into Miranda's world but had once again lost her place in it. No one in their right mind told Miranda Priestly to go fuck herself and lived to tell the tale. She was certain she would wake up the following day to find herself blacklisted across the Tri-State area.

She wasn't blacklisted. She continued to work and one of her stories led her to uncover some interesting information about a certain prominent CEO. She chased down more information, double and then triple-checked the data she had uncovered, ensured it was backed up by solid facts and ran with it.

Her editor was stunned, combing through her copy, looking for inconsistencies and finding none, he grinned. "This will see your career soar, Andy," Greg advised her. "This is front-page news and we'll be running it immediately."

Andy felt like doing a little dance but there was only one person she wanted to tell, but she'd not had any contact with her for almost a month.

Handed the first edition, hot off the press at 3 am, by Greg Hill himself, Andy made her way up to the Upper East Side and Miranda's townhouse. She dropped the newspaper through the slot at the door and trudged down the steps back onto the sidewalk ready to make her way home.

She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Miranda illuminated by the low light of the foyer, holding the paper in her hands. Miranda was wrapped in the familiar grey robe and looked as tired as she felt after pulling the all-nighter to help get the paper out with all the last minute changes. She grew concerned but felt powerless to resist.

"Will you come in?" Miranda asked.

Andy stepped closer "It's a little late, I should let you..." She sighed as tears formed in Miranda's eyes. "...thank you, Miranda. I would like to come in."

"I'll make us some tea." Miranda stepped back, letting Andy in but making no move to help with her jacket. She moved slowly towards the kitchen at the back of the house.

When Andy eventually entered the kitchen, she saw Miranda was preparing a pot of tea. Andy sat and watched intently but Miranda kept her back to her until she had everything ready.

"Things are finished with him," Miranda stated abruptly.

"Uhm..." Andy had no idea what to say.

"He broke my heart," Miranda said.

Andy nearly laughed at the dramatic flare only Miranda could pull off at 4 am. "Do you want truthful or supportive?" She asked.

"Let's try truthful," Miranda stated.

Andy took a deep breath before letting rip. "The guy was a moron and a loser. He had a small crooked dick and was the poster boy for premature ejaculation. Everyone hated him. I hated him, your children hated him, even your dog hated him. He wasn't even good looking and you are better off without him." She felt better after finally getting that off her chest.

"A little harsh. How about we try supportive?" Miranda's lips twitched in the hint of a smile.

Andy leaned across the breakfast bar and placed her hand on top of Miranda's. Even after months of friendship, them touching each other was still unusual. She offered the older woman a small sympathetic smile. "Oh no, Miranda. Are you okay? I'm sure everything will be fine." Too tired to filter her thoughts, she spoke almost unconsciously. "I love you." Andy yawned and muttered. "Even if he doesn't."

"Do you?" Miranda asked.

Andy was confused. "Do I what?" She yawned again behind her hand.

"Love me." Miranda blushed.

"I...well...I..." Andy exhaled loudly as Miranda arched a perfect eyebrow, waiting for a response. "...it's just..."

"Do you know what he told me tonight before he left me sat alone in that busy restaurant? He said that it was clear I cared more for you than I did about him and that I should just tell you how I feel. He told me he hoped we'd be very happy together." Miranda sipped her cooling tea. "But how was I suppose to tell you when I have not seen you for the last month?"

"Miranda, I..." Andy tried to speak. She was stunned by how similar that man's words were to Nate's before Paris.

"No do not interrupt me." Miranda interrupted. Andy barely contained her giggle at the words. "This last month has made me realise there is more to us than simple friendship."

"What is it for you?" Andy asked.

"I did not allow myself to contemplate why the lack of your presence affected me so greatly, but I found I missed you after you left in Paris. When we collided that day in the park and you spun on your heel to leave me, I could hardly bear it. Patricia took things into her paws, and I must admit she was treated spectacularly well the following day. She was given a lovely ribeye steak for her dinner." Miranda explained. "Your presence has been sorely missed this last month. I miss our lunches and dinners. I have missed knowing you are sleeping in the room opposite mine while I lie wakeful, wishing you were there beside me."

"I often wished the same," Andy admitted. If Miranda could display so much courage, so could she.

"Since when?" Miranda was stunned.

"Paris." Andy looked down at the granite countertop and didn't see Miranda stepping around the breakfast bar to stand beside her.

"Look at me, Andréa," Miranda demanded.

Andy looked up and turned her head. She caught Miranda's eyes and saw determination and hope shining in the pools of blue. Unable to resist, she spun in her seat until her knees rested against Miranda's hips. With Miranda encased between her thighs, she spoke gently. "Can I kiss you, Miranda?"

Miranda surged forward, snaring her lips in a blistering caress and moaned softly at the heated contact.

Andy grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and continued to kiss her.

"Promise you'll never let go." Miranda whimpered against her lips.

"I love you, Miranda." Andy pulled away. "And when I kiss you, you are the only thing in my world."

**~x~**


End file.
